Kawarimi no jutsu
by sourmoebot
Summary: You may not have noticed it but the Kawarimi no jutsu is one of the most useful techniques in the ninja world. Naruto discovers that the Kawarimi no jutsu can and will be his most powerful technique, aside from Kage bunshin. Also has NaruHina fluff and has a more intelligent Naruto and a more confident Hinata. XXX- WARNING INCLUDES MAJOR AND CRUEL PART 1 SAKURA BASHING -XXX
1. Academy arc - Creating masks

**This is a new story that I am writing. I won't work on it as much as my other two but I had this trapped in my head for about a month and wanted to write it and upload it to see what you think. It contains a smarter Naruto and Hinata.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 1 - Creating masks**

Every ninja in the ninja academy must learn three simple jutsu. They are Bunshin no jutsu, Henge no jutsu and Kawarimi no jutsu. These three being the basic ninjutsu/genjutsu needed to become a real ninja but academy students are also able to learn clan techniques outside of school. In this case, Sasuke Uchiha, a first year student, can use Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (shoots a giant fireball),this jutsu instantly makes him rookie of the year. Uzumaki Naruto (Also a first year student) is one of those unfortunate students since he is clan less, therefore new jutsu for him must be earned instead of given.

For ninjas without a large array of jutsu, they would need some form of advantage. For Uzumaki Naruto, the only advantage he could think of was being underestimated. Being underestimated is useful in battle, making the enemy surprised if some powerful attack is done on them, making them less tense and have less adrenaline within a battle. Therefore Naruto's plan was to be underestimated, since information is a powerful ninja tool, he would need to be as discreet as possible.

To start off this story, we see (or more like read) Naruto Uzumaki trying to use the Kawarimi no jutsu, for the 15th time

"Ne ne Iruka-sensei! Why doesn't it work?" asked the blonde kid which we all know is Naruto

"You are using too much chakra Naruto, you would need to input less than what you usually do" said Iruka, Naruto's brotherly teacher. For the beginning of the academy, Naruto was the student that shouldn't be taught, the one that shouldn't have skill so that he should die in battle, for reasons only known to the adult population of Konoha. But for Iruka, he managed to understand who Naruto is, which is an attention starved child, who needs love and a family in his life

"Iruka-sensei, I try to use less chakra but every time I try, I just use too much again, it's my 15th try, other people have done it in their 1st or 2nd try!" screamed Naruto

"It seems like you need better chakra control" said Iruka as he grabbed a small leaf of a tree "Try using your chakra to keep this leaf on your nose"

Naruto took the leaf and kept it on his nose for a few seconds before the wind pushed it. He kept doing this for about an hour until Iruka suggested that he should go home. Naruto agreed and headed towards his house. The truth was that Naruto actually headed towards training field 17, it was abandoned and it was the only safe location he could find so he headed there to try to increase his chakra control. After about an hour, Naruto managed to keep the leaf on his nose for 17 minutes. Overall, it was a good day for Naruto so he headed home to go to sleep.

The alarm clock in Naruto's room rang loudly, causing him to chuck it at a nearby wall, rendering the clock useless. He woke up, ate some breakfast, took a bath and wore his blazing orange outfit. He hated this outfit because people could see you from miles away, too bad this was the only one he could buy from any clothing store that didn't cast him out, although they were probably hoping the outfit would alert enemy ninjas and screw him over. Orange is Naruto's favourite colour but he would've liked small amounts of orange, not a fully orange jumpsuit.

Naruto headed to school early this time to see the students who came in. He couldn't make friends with most of them since their parents told them about how dangerous he is, which he couldn't quite understand. The only friends he could muster were Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. No girls would talk to him, except for one but he thought she was afraid of him.

Once he entered the room, he saw the girl that was afraid of him. She had midnight blue hair, wore a beige coat and had lavender coloured eyes. He thought she was 'cute' but he also knew that she doesn't like him for two reasons. One was that she always stuttered around him, and would often try to run away from him, therefore she was afraid of him. The second reason was that she was a Sasuke fangirl. He concluded that if she called Sasuke with the kun suffix, then she liked him, granted she calls everyone with the kun suffix but due to the unnaturally high amount of Sasuke fangirls in his class, which is every single female, he concluded that she would be a part of that population of his class. Overall, she was the one he has a crush on but would never like him so he let it be and ignored the pounding of his heart whenever he got near her.

He took his seat and noticed that she looked at him, he smiled and she blushed and looked away. That shattered his heart but he managed to lock that feeling away since these feelings would one day rush back at him, so he rather have all the sadness and misery appear in one day instead of everyday of his life.

This was Naruto's twelfth day at the academy and he figured out that the lessons learned in the academy are pretty boring, aside from the occasional jutsu lesson. He also figured that he should attempt to be seen as a dumb, unintelligent student to be underestimated once he got out of the ninja academy due to his lack of skill therefore his plan was to do horrible on all tests, do some pranks during academy time (Which is something he enjoyed) and attempt to ask out the ugliest, and most shallow Sasuke Uchiha fangirl.

_"long blonde hair, naah to common, lets see here, pink hair, giant forehead, I remember she had a horrible temper, definitely a Sasuke fangirl, also acts like a spoiled civilian brat! Jackpot!" _Thought Naruto as he stood up and walked towards the pinkette

Sakura, the pinkette of course, watched as the blonde haired kid her mother told her to avoid, head towards her. _"What was his name? Menma something" _She thought as she saw him stand right in front of her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he said in the most annoying voice he could muster "Want to go on a date with me to Ichiraku's? They have the best ramen and y-"

"BAKA" she interrupted as she pummelled his head to the ground "Only Sasuke-kun can take my heart, not you!"

Sakura then hit him again and again while shouting insult after insult

_"Oh Naruto, if only you looked at me like that" _Thought the midnight blue haired girl sadly

Naruto, once he got all the blood and dirt of his shirt, saw a sad face in the midnight blue haired girl he liked. His thoughts were _"Why is she sad seeing me hurt? Is it only because she is a nice girl? Or does she like me? If she does then I should ask her out, although that would ruin my mask of stupidity, hmm maybe I should tell her about my plans, I mean she is a nice person so if she doesn't have feelings for me, then she can at least not tell anyone about my mask"_

During the entire class, Naruto was simulating scenarios in which he would fail horribly at talking to Hinata. (Midnight blue haired girl duh) He decided to pick the most straight forward and safe scenario and talk to her after class. Once everyone left, he decided to approach her

"H-hi Hinata" he said quickly

Hinata blushed and spoke "Hello N-Naruto-kun"

"Umm, I just wanted t-to say that I don't like Sakura in any way"

She tilted her head in confusion. _"She looks so cute like that" _Thought Naruto

"You see, I am trying to put on a mask of stupidity, a mask that would hide my real skill, granted I need real skill, but I wanted to make the class think I am stupid and underestimate me so that I can have the upper advantage in a battle" said Naruto

"W-why are y-y-you telling me this?" she replied, her voice making Naruto's heart skip a beat

Naruto blushed "I-I like y-you and I think that y-y-you are one of the nicest people I have met" he took a deep breath as his face lost its blush and continued "I hope that you have similar feeling as well"

"I-I have s-similar f-feelings as well, I admire your c-confidence, and I admired you e-ever since the day you saved me from those bullies" she replied, her face blushing uncontrollably

"Yatta!" screamed Naruto as he jumped in the air with a fist "Then will you go out with me?"

"O-of course Naruto-kun" she replied with a smile which made Naruto's heart beat faster

Then a thought came to him, it was awkward and might make her angry with him, but he wanted to keep his mask of stupidness stay present

"H-hinata-chan" he started "In order to keep my mask of stupidity, we may need to keep our relationship a secret, also I will have to constantly ask Sakura out to look stupid" He shuddered at the thought of Sakura agreeing on a date

"I u-understand Naruto-kun, we may have t-to keep our relationship a secret b-because of my f-father" she said

Naruto's face lit up on this understanding, pretty girl, that is now going out with him "Hinata-chan, do you a-also w-want to train together a-after school" asked Naruto, as he blushed at the fact that they would be alone, together

"S-sure, I guess I will h-have to make a mask as well, maybe a mask of weakness instead of s-stupidity" she said with a small smile

Naruto thought that he hit the jackpot with Hinata. She understood his reasons for faking his love for Sakura, which most people would hate, she was pretty, she cared for him and she wanted to join him in his charade, which he happily agreed upon. From now on, the two would become strong in secret and weak in public so that they can have the advantage in a fight since information is an important part of being a ninja.

**XXX - Time skip - XXX**

**XXX - 2 months later - XXX**

"Alright class, we are now going to do a group project, so gather together in groups of two" said Iruka as his classroom now became divided into two. One side contained Sasuke and his creepy fangirls. The other contained all the rejected guys and Hinata.

After 10 minutes, groups were formed. The groups (That we really care about) were Sakura and Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba, Naruto and Hinata and finally Sasuke and his overinflated ego. That is correct, Sasuke asked his teacher if he can do the project alone, and due to the uneven number of students, the teacher agreed.

Once Iruka was satisfied with the groups, he spoke "Alright, now for the project, I would like you to choose a person you admire and write a full presentation about that person"

Most of the class was barely motivated as they hated written projects. The only people that were motivated were Sakura, Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura loved these kind of assignments since she hated the exercise sessions. She thought it was boring since she could use the Kawarimi no jutsu within a few tries and didn't want to bother with such a simple jutsu

Hinata enjoyed every academy activity, but she loved the ones that involved her and Naruto working together. It has been two months since her and Naruto created their masks and started to secretly date. Naruto greatly increased her confidence that she now stopped stuttering and would even pull pranks and laugh with him. That would be outside of school and in secret, but once they met in public, Hinata would fake her stutter, but her blush was always natural. The two friends managed to do the tree and water walking exercise, an exercise taught at genin or chunin level. They now focused on improving their use of Kawarimi, technically it was only Naruto but Hinata would always agree to work with him on that jutsu

Naruto managed to learn how to use Kawarimi no jutsu, but the problem was that he thought Kawarimi can be used differently. He wanted to perfect this jutsu, make it his own. He didn't know why, but this jutsu intrigued him. The problem with this jutsu is that you have to replace yourself with something that is at equal volume or more, hence the use of logs. That means that you would have to carry logs with you and set them up before hand since the jutsu can only reach as much as amount of chakra you can give it, therefore allowing you to almost teleport to areas

Now back to the academy, we see Naruto here sitting next to Hinata, excited about this project. He wouldn't show it to the class, but he liked doing strategical and logical problems that involved him to think outside the box. He still hated math and boring lessons but other than that, he would be listening

Naruto turned to Hinata and said "I know the perfect person to do this on"

Hinata looked at him, her blush clear as day, and said "Oh really Naru-kun?" she then gave him a lustful look that a 10 year old should not have and continued to speak seductively "And who would that be?"

Naruto frowned slightly, they were both letting their masks slip but they couldn't rewind and remove the words they just said as the entire class was looking at them

Naruto tried to hide the clear blush on his face as Hinata just noticed how she was speaking and retreated into her stuttering persona. Naruto put his wall of stupidity and said "Yeah! It's the fourth Hokage!"

The class just ignored what they said, the truth was that some of them were hoping for a NaruHina moment

Hinata intentionally looked down on the floor and twiddled with her fingers as she spoke "W-why do y-you want the p-project to be about the fourth Hokage, N-naruto-kun" For Hinata, it was getting harder and harder to intentionally stutter

Naruto wanted her stutter to stop, to hear her angelic voice but they had to do this to insure that their opponents would underestimate them

"Well the fourth inspired me a lot and he is really cool!" shouted Naruto, oh how Hinata wanted him to stop this childhood nonsense and show how intelligent and confident they were but alas, they needed to have an advantage against opponents due to their lack in ninjutsu and taijutsu. They would learn genjutsu but only fourth year students can learn it, although that didn't stop them from learning tree and water walking

"Oh ok N-naruto-kun, we can do t-the presentation o-on the fourth if you want" said Hinata shyly _"Did I stutter in the correct places? Did I slip up?" _She thought as she noticed that it was lunch time

The class started to leave and Naruto stood up "Time to be stupid" he said, loud enough for only Hinata to hear. She giggled, she knew what he was about to do

Naruto ran up to the pink blob in front of him and said "Sakura-chan! Want t-" he was punched yet again in the face by Sakura. Everyone in the class laughed as Sakura yelled insult after insult at Naruto

Naruto smirked inwardly _"God how I hate her" _He thought as he came up with an idea to retaliate. He went over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear

Hinata, escaping her fake persona, started to laugh at what Naruto said. She was laughing so much that she fell on the floor and started to cry from laughter. Naruto smirked, he knew Hinata loved to prank as much as he did, so tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day for the Sasuke fan club.

The next day came and Naruto was setting up his prank. Hinata was keeping watch since she wasn't as good as Naruto in trap making. When she noticed that the class was coming in, Hinata motioned for Naruto to go back to his seat. They both sat next to each other, with an evil smirk on both their faces as the Sasuke fan club watched Sasuke get hit by a bucket of black tar. Soon after that, feathers flew from the ceiling, making the Uchiha prodigy look like a chicken

Naruto and the male population (Other than Sasuke) of their class were on the floor laughing while the female population (Other than Hinata) were either helping Sasuke or threatining the person responsible for this

Hinata's mask shattered as she laughed and laughed at the misfortunes of the 'rookie of the year'

Naruto stealthily dragged Hinata out of the classroom and said "We should skip today"

Hinata nodded and the two best friends escaped the murderous rage of the fangirls


	2. Academy arc - Henge no jutsu

**I am trying to respond to the comments/reviews/rants/Questions in the beginning  
**

**- Author's responses to comments ****-**

**Hatersgonnahate3 (Guest)**

**Sorry if my story offended you but it shouldn't be something to get mad at. I did put a warning, Sakura bashing, in it so you know hehe. Anyways, everyone is entitled to his own opinion and even if I don't agree with about Sakura's personality resembling Kushina since Sakura , in part 1, was pretty much an angry and abusive fangirl but in part 2, she resembles Kushina a little bit more, but at the moment, we are talking about part 1 Sakura which is in fangirl mode. Anyways, I hold no anger towards your comment, it's just that it irritates me that you called me having an ignorant brain made with couple of vegetables and cursed me straight to hell. I feel sad that you would wish for the death of a horrible fanfiction writer just because he criticized your possibly favourite character, but just to make you happy, I shall put, WARNING SAKURA BASHING, in the description so you and other Sakura fans shall not be mad at me in the near future.**

**- End of author's responses to comments ****-**

**There goes my little (Technically big) reply to our guest, Hatersgonnahate3, now hope you non-negative people enjoy this chapter, (Not that I don't mind negative people enjoying this story as well) I apologize for the delay :D**

**As I promised, a warning sign for Sakura bashing is presented below**

**XXX - Warning** **- XXX**

**Contains a cruel form of Sakura bashing hehehe**

**Also I would like some reviews to know if this form of writing is enjoyable or not and if the story is any good at the moment. I am trying to take this story slow, but not too slow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sigh**

**Chapter 2 - Henge no jutsu**

It has been a week since they got their assignment from Iruka. Naruto and Hinata were suppose to present last in class so the two friends sat next to each other, bored out of their minds

They had to listen to Sakura and Ino (and most of the female groups, granted no one cares about them) talk about Sasuke Uchiha. That was the most unentertaining subject in the entire male section of the class. (Hinata also thought it was boring)

Next, Shino and Kiba did theirs on this guy called Hatake Kakashi. Kiba talked about Kakashi owning the summoning contract for spirit dogs and how Kakashi was a prodigy. Shino, being the quietest kid in class, just nodded to confirm Kiba's words or fixed Kiba's words if they were grammatical mistakes, which was quite often.

Next was Choji and Shikamaru. The two decided to talk about this lady called Tsunade which was one of the best medic ninjas around. Hinata greatly enjoyed this presentation and Naruto decided to make a mental note to himself about it

Sasuke then went and talked about his brother, Itachi Uchiha and how he was a block ops ANBU at a young age. Naruto was slightly intrigued by this but decided to act like a jealous prick to solidify his idiot persona

And then it was their turn. Hinata and Naruto stood up in class and started to talk about the fourth Hokage. They talked about his two legendary jutsu, the hiraishin and rasengan. Then they talked about how he sacrificed his life for the village to defeat the nine tailed demon fox

Needles to say, the class was impressed by Naruto's knowledge of the fourth, and by class I only meant Iruka

"You did good class, and for that, I will tell you our next unit! We are going to learn the Henge no jutsu!" said Iruka excitedly

The class cheered since they wanted to learn a new jutsu to add to their arsenal. Sakura decided to shout out "Finally! Something other than that useless Kawarimi trick!"

Naruto flinched slightly, and Hinata saw this. She knew the deal with Naruto and Kawarimi no jutsu. It was his best and only jutsu, and he used it creatively. She knew the complicated thought process of the space time usage of the kawarimi and how it can be manipulated since the two found out that hiraishin was a way more advanced version of the kawarimi

Ever since Naruto researched the hiraishin no jutsu, he has been intrigued. She would constantly see him reading more and more books about the theory of space time ninjutsu and she saw the glint in his eyes when he figured out a small part on how the hiraishin was created

After class was over, Naruto decided to work on the Kawarimi jutsu. His theory was that he could move objects that he was touching since he can use Kawarimi while wearing clothes. By the end of the day, Naruto managed to switch himself and a log with a slightly larger log, at the cost of slightly more chakra

A few weeks later, Naruto and Hinata managed to learn henge. Of course they had to show that they would fail most of the time at the academy, but the truth was that they learned it a week after it was first introduced to them. Naruto thought it would be funny to transform into a sexy older female version of himself in front of closet perverts. Hinata giggled at the idea of the third Hokage getting a nosebleed, effectively knocking him out

Today we see that Naruto and Hinata are trying to use henge on objects at a close distance

"Hina-chan, a henge is a form of genjutsu, so I thought that we could use henge at a distance or on other people" said Naruto

"Of course Naru-sensei" said Hinata while giggling

"Don't call me that! It makes me feel like Iruka-sensei and he is boring" said Naruto as he fake pouted

_"He is so cute when he pouts" _Thought Hinata

"Anyways, how do you suppose we can cast henge at a distance since henge is a vision genjutsu, not a chakra one" asked Hinata

"Well at first we need to know the difference between chakra genjutsu and vision genjutsu" said Naruto "Do you mind giving me your basic knowledge, I am not good at this genjutsu stuff"

"Well chakra genjutsu is the typical type of genjutsu. It only effects the person you are targeting and that is due to the fact that you are manipulating the chakra within said person's body to effectively create a sense of reality within their minds" said Hinata as she took a deep breath and continued "Now for vision genjutsu is a rare type of genjutsu due to the fact that it works like a mirage, therefore it effects the eyes of everyone around them. The only known vision genjutsu is the henge and it's funny since this rare type of genjutsu is taught to academy students"

"Has anyone ever found a way to create new vision genjutsu?" said Naruto

"Plenty of people tried, but failed immensely due to the complications it sets up" said Hinata "It could permanently change your eyesight if used incorrectly"

"Oh" was the only thing Naruto could say, after a few minutes of thinking, Naruto said "I think we could use seals"

"Yeah but we don't know anything about seals and there aren't any books about fuuinjutsu since it is a lost art" said Hinata

"Well we could learn about them from the third Hokage" said Naruto as he watched Hinata enter a fighting stance and start practicing her new style of jyuken, once the two were done with henge, they were going to learn their elemental affinities and add it to their prospective fighting style

"We shouldn't ask the third anything since he might figure out our intelligence and add it to our bio" said Hinata as she took a log and threw it in the air and started to attack it "Hey remember when" She hit the log with a palm strike "One of the kids" she karate chopped the side of the log "was talking about some guy" strike "Who" strike "was" strike "a" strike strike "fuuinjutsu expert" her barrage of strikes got faster and faster until the log split into a ,million little pieces, giving it the illusion that it was melting

"Yeah, I think he was one of the sannin, Jiraiya something" said Naruto

"Jiraiya the toad sage" said Hinata as she moved towards Naruto "You know, we haven't been on a date in a while"

"I guess" said Naruto as he smirked "Do you want to go get ramen with me"

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically, causing Naruto to fake a frown and then they both started laughing

Naruto pulled out his wallet to check the amount of money in his pocket "Alright, I can pay for the both of us as long as we don;t eat more than 5 bowls of ramen each" he then put the frog wallet back in his pocket

Hinata looked at him with a grin "I failed to hear what you said Naruto" she got closer until their faces were inches from each other "How many were you going to eat?" she said with an evil smirk as he gulped

"Um...2?" he said, fearing for his life. The last time he got in the way of Hinata and ramen, let's just say it wasn't pretty

She moved back and the two started to head to Ichiraku's

"And how many are you going to buy me?" she asked, her tone scared the hell out of him

"8" he said in defeat. He was cursing himself on the inside for showing Hinata the wonders of ramen. She was oblivious to ramen until one day, he bought her a bowl, and then another, and another and another until he was broke

The two approached the ramen stand to see Sakura and Ino eating

"The weird part is I think Naruto likes Hinata, not like I'm jealous or anything" said Sakura while blushing

Naruto and Hinata didn't like the two girls due to the fact that they belittled them, they were obnoxious and they were part of the most annoying club. The two decided to henge into a pair of teens and eat

Naruto henged into a 17 year old with black straight hair, green coloured eyes and pale skin. He had on a black pair of pants and a dark red shirt with some kanji letters

Hinata henged into a 17 year old with dark red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She decided for the henge to have a dark blue dress and a small half moon necklace

The two entered and sat nearby Sakura and Ino

"Yeah I think Hinata likes him as well" said Ino, totally oblivious to the angry blush coming from Sakura or the faint pink blush coming from the henged Hinata

"That bitch!" screamed Sakura

"Huh?" said Ino, confused on Sakura's random outburst

_"Oh god, this will bight me in the ass" _said Naruto inwardly as he heard Sakura scream "He liked me first!"

"Sakura? I thought you liked Sasuke-kun" said Ino, confused on Sakura's strange behaviour

"8 shrimp ramen and 2 miso please" said the henged Naruto to the waitress

"I love Sasuke-kun! How dare you question me?" screamed Sakura

"Well you were mad that Hinata is trying to flirt with Naruto, although I doubt she can stand near him without fainting" said Ino

Naruto chuckled lightly, he remembered the time Hinata was exhausted and that she fainted in the middle of one of their conversations in class. People thought it was because she liked him and Naruto thought it was fun to overreact with his stupidity mask about the fainting Hyuga by screaming "Hinata! HINATA! Iruka-sensei! It wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah well she better stay away from Naruto if she knows what's good for her" said Sakura angrily

"Here is your ramen, and may I say, you two look absolutely wonderful together" said the waitress to the henged couple

"Arigato" responded Naruto as him and Hinata ate through their ramen at a faster than normal pace

"But you love Sasuke-kun, remember?" said Ino

"I do love Sasuke-kun, with all my heart, but if he doesn't notice me, well I could use Naruto instead to make him notice me, you know, he will be jealous and then he would see me for once, you know what! Next time Naruto asks me out for a date, I will agree" said Sakura with a light pink blush on her face

"Better not ask her out then" muttered Naruto to Hinata

Hinata giggled and smirked evilly, that meant two things. One, she was going to get her way, usually involves ramen. Or two, she had a prank in mind, which were usually evil, payback and revenge kind of pranks. Naruto opted for the latter

The two henged couple payed and left the ramen stand, planning their prank on the pinkette

**XXX - next day - XXX**

Naruto walked into the classroom and 'happily' noticed that there is a free chair next to Sakura and ran in there to to sit down, nocking down several students

"Good morning Sakura-chaaaan!" he said, stretching out her name in an annoying way _"God I hate acting this way" _

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" said Sakura seductively

Naruto made an excited face as though he was happy that Sakura added the -kun suffix, although the truth was that he inwardly barfed at her failed attempt to seduce him

"Sakura-chan! Want to go out to Ichiraku's with me?" asked Naruto

Sakura's eyes twitched a bit and was about to punch him but she settled down with thought that going out with the blonde dofus on a date would make Sasuke jealous

"Sure" she said in an overly fake and peppy voice

"Yatta!" screamed Naruto "Hey Sakura-chan, you mind paying for the both of us? I don't have an money with me" _"Because Hinata used it all on ramen last night"_

Hinata was sitting in class and smirked at the thought of the prank going in motion. She spent most of yesterday setting it up

Class ended and Sakura decided to go with Naruto, the only problem for her was that Sasuke barely looked at her so she was disappointed to say the least

Naruto dragged her inside Ichiraku's. Ayame, the waitress, was in on the prank since she overheard Sakura's banter about Naruto and how she was going to use him

"May I take your order Naruto-kun?" asked Ayame

"I'll take 5 miso, 5 shrimp and 5 chicken please!" said Naruto excitedly

"Naruto, I don't think I will be able to eat more than 2 bowls" said Sakura

"What are you talking about? These are for me, you still haven't ordered yet" said Naruto "And since you are paying, there is no linit!"

Sakura's eyes twitched, the brat was idiotic on how to treat women. Sakura sighed and ordered one diet vegetarian ramen

After a few minutes, Hinata walked in, wearing a pretty yellow sundress, and alongside her was Sasuke _"With a smile?!" _Thought Sakura angrily

She saw Hinata sit to the left of Naruto shyly and Sasuke sat on her left. Sakura sat on Naruto's right but she decided to ditch him in favour of Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Hn" responded Sasuke as he looked at Hinata in a dreamlike state

Sakura was saddened by this so to fix it, she would make Sasuke jealous. She returned to Naruto's side who was talking to Hinata about the wonders of ramen

"I c-can cook for you i-if you want" said Hinata shyly as she finished the 5 shrimp ramen bowls that Naruto had. Sakura twitched, she was paying for Naruto, not this bitch!

"Sure! Hey Sasuke, wanna come?" asked Naruto

"Hn" said Sasuke with a small smile as he followed Naruto and Hinata, who were leaving

Naruto stopped and turned around to look at Sakura "Oh Sakura, I didn't really enjoy the date with you so I guess this is the last time ne? See ya!" said Naruto as the three kids left Sakura alone in the ramen shop

Sakura's ramen was finally served but it tasted disgusting and didn't have any flavour. The truth was that it was dishwater with stale noodles and contained month old vegetables that would make anyone sick

_"They left without me" _Sakura thought sadly as she payed with the last of her money and went home

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were laughing so much that tears threatened to fall. Sasuke exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing that it was Kiba in a Sasuke henge

"Hina-chan, that was mean, but hilarious, and I won't say she didn't deserve it due to the fact that she would constantly berate us and hit me in the face" said Naruto on the floor next to her "You have the most beautiful and demented mind ever!" screamed Naruto

"Thank you Naru-kun, and thank you for helping us with the prank Kiba-kun" said Hinata

"No problem, I mean who knew that shy Hyuga Hinata had it in her!" said Kiba with a laugh

"Yeah, and you better not tell anyone if you know what is good for ya" said Naruto with a threatening glare

Kiba was sweating bullets and decided to say "So how about you cook us that ramen"

Hinata laughed and nodded. The three kids went to Naruto's place for the day to eat Hinata's cooking

**XXX-Next on Kawarimi no jutsu-XXX**

_Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in class. Why were they sleeping? Shouldn't Hinata at least keep up her persona of being a goodie two shoes and shy girl? Shouldn't Naruto try to stay awake since they area learning their newest jutsu yet, bunshin no jutsu? Well there was one simple answer for this and it was..._Kiba

**I would like to know if you guys like this form of a sneak peek on the next chapter, please tell me what you think :D**


	3. Academy arc - Tyoko-kun - Part 1

**This is going to be part one of my chapter, so that means I have another part ready which will be uploaded in three to four days. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter, I put a lot of thought into it and I really would like to know what you think of this. It is more of a filler chapter I guess since it doesn't get much progress in the story. It is still centered about Naruto and Hinata and it does go a little more into how they learn genjutsu and other stuff.**

**Anyways, enjoy and please review, I really wanna know what you guys think!**

**Academy arc - Tyoko-kun Pt. 1**

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in class. Why were they sleeping? Shouldn't Hinata at least keep up her persona of being a goodie two shoes and shy girl? Shouldn't Naruto try to stay awake since they are learning their newest jutsu yet, bunshin no jutsu? Well there was one simple answer for this and it was...Kiba

Yes Kiba, the dog owner. He has been following them around for days ever since the prank, trying to uncover their secrets and wanting to blackmail them. The only reasons Naruto and Hinata chose Kiba to help them with the prank was because he liked pranks and they assumed he would be stupid and not ask anymore information on Naruto's intelligence and Hinata's confidence. Of course Kiba decided to be even stupider and try to uncover their secrets

The two hidden geniuses could sense Kiba (due to his dog smell) whenever he was around so when they sense him, they would go on one of their dates. The problem was that they needed to train and perfect their jutsu, but Kiba and his sense of smell was making things difficult

The one time Naruto and Hinata slipped up, well let's just say that Kiba was happy. This happened after an all out sparring match with each other. The couple were exhausted so they decided to nap for a bit, of course, Kiba happens to walk in on them while they napped. They were sleeping in each others arms in such an intimate way that a blush crept on their faces unconsciously. Now Kiba thought that the reason they were being secretive was because of Hinata's family and their strict no dating outside the clan rule. Of course he was partially correct, but he didn't know the rest of their secrets. Anyways, Kiba decided to take a picture of them sleeping in each others arms and add it to his collection of Hinata and Naruto photos of them when they were on dates

**XXX - Time skip - XXX**

**XXX - 3 months later - XXX**

**XXX - 5 months before first year exams - XXX**

"No" replied Naruto and Hinata at the same time

"Please! I need your help or else I'll 'accidentally' drop this photo album of you and Hinata dating in the Hyuga compound" said Kiba, holding the photo album in his hands and showing them a bunch of photos. Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened as they looked at the photos. A blush creeped up on Hinata's face as she tried to snag it away from Kiba but he pulled it back and said "Don't even try to take it, I got plenty more photos saved up"

"You have been stalking us?" said Naruto in anger even though he already knew _"Damn, why didn't I think that us dating isn't something Kiba would use against us, I let my guard down and it will never happen again"_

Hinata glared at Kiba and said "Fine, we will babysit your cousin for the week"

"What?! Hina-chan! You know full well that your father will not allow anyone other than a Hyuga in your household and that means his cousin will stay at my apartment!" screamed Naruto

"And if my dad sees the pictures, we are screwed" Hinata gave Kiba a deathly glance, her aura changed, it became darker, more sinister "Now Kiba-kun" That voice, it was the voice that scared Kiba, that voice was so sickeningly nice that it seemed evil "If you ever blackmail us again" she pulled out a kunai and threw it so fast that it latched Kiba's clothes to the tree behind him "Let's just say that you will never see daylight again" Hinata then poked Kiba's left eye

"Ok ok, I promise I won't blackmail you again, now please, I need you to do this and my grades suck, besides, you are already good at everything Hinata and Naruto, well he doesn't even try" said Kiba in fear as he covered his left eye with his hand and pulled out the Kunai that trapped him "Now meet me in my clan house in an hour" He then bolted out of there like his life depended on it

"If the boy stays in my apartment then you have to help out" said Naruto

"I know, besides, it will be a practice run for when we have children" said Hinata as she seductively pecked him on the cheek

"C-c-children?" said a tomato faced Naruto _"She used to be the one that stutters and blushes, not me! Sometimes I wonder how much Hinata has changed" _Hinata started to laugh at his face _"She is already talking about marriage and we haven't even kissed yet!"_

"You alright Naru-kun?" she questioned

"Just peachy" said Naruto as they both headed to Kiba's clan house

"Hey Naru-kun, why did you assume that Kiba's cousin will be a boy?" asked Hinata

"Umm I don't know, just a guess" He said "Why?"

"I want to make a bet with you" said Hinata "If it is a girl, then you have to buy me ramen"

"Don't I always do that Hina-chan" interrupted Naruto

Hinata ignored him and continued "And if it is a boy, I will buy you ramen, does that sound nice?"

"All I know is that no matter what, I will have to buy you ramen" said Naruto as Hinata smiled

"You are such a gentleman" said Hinata as they finally reached Kiba's house

After waiting for a while, Kiba walked out while carrying a small, six year old girl "Ok, here is Tyoko, my mother's sister's second daughter's daughter" said Kiba in a hushed voice as he handed Hinata the sleeping child. The little girl had cute, long hair with curls and two tattoos on her cheeks to symbolize that she is an Inuzuka

"Why didn't you let me hold her first?" asked Naruto, while Hinata gently rocked the child back and forth

Kiba looked at Naruto with an annoyed face and held out one of his hands in a peace sign "Two reasons" He then pointed at him "One, for some reason, everyone in my clan hates you" He then pointed at Hinata "And two, I know for a fact that Hinata won't drop her"

"Hey! I won't drop her!" screamed Naruto in anger, causing the little girl to wake up

"Well my clan still hates your guts for some reason so if they see you with Tyoko then I am screwed, luckily most of my clansmen are hunter ninja so they spent their days outside of Konoha and as far as they know, Hinata is taking care of her" responded Kiba

"Can't be mad on that, people seem to hate me for some reason" said Naruto

"Probably because of your pranks" said Kiba as his mother called him "Oh shit! Get out of here Naruto before my mom sees you with Tyoko! Gotta go, bye Hinata!" He then ran inside and shut the door. Naruto looked at Hinata to see that the child was awake and looking at them with a confused face

"Hello Tyoko-kun, I'm Hinata and this is Naruto, we are going to take care of you for the week" said Hinata in a motherly voice. Naruto smiled and thought that Hinata would be a great mother someday _"Great! She got me thinking of marriage now!"_

"Yo!" said Naruto as he lifted his hand to indicate that he was over there "Tyoko-chan, I have one question for you...do you like ramen?"

Tyoko, who seemed to only respond with looks, gave them a confused look again

"We are soooo going to teach her the wonders of ramen, ne Hina-chan" said Naruto, while Hinata just nodded. She smiled at how childish Naruto was acting in front of the child _"He is going to be a great father someday"_

The group headed towards Ichiraku's. Hinata was holding Tyoko's right hand and Naruto was holding her left. All three kids were smiling as they entered the ramen shop

Hinata ordered one of everything, she was saying that she needs to cut down on ramen since it has become an unhealthy obsession. _"Unhealthy obsession, yeah right, so is that why you ordered 6 bowls of ramen?" _Thought Naruto sarcastically. Naruto himself ordered 3 miso ramen since he lost the bet and didn't have enough pocket money for more while covering Hinata and Tyoko. Tyoko pointed at the shrimp ramen in the menu so they ordered one for her

"So Tyoko, do you speak at all?" asked Naruto jokingly. Tyoko tilted her head in confusion "I guess not" muttered Naruto

The ramen was ready and Hinata and Naruto devoured theirs within seconds. Tyoko ate hers slowly. Teuchi (The ramen shop owner) looked at Tyoko with a 'is my ramen any good' look, while Tyoko just smiled and nodded. Teuchi gave a hearty laugh and returned to the kitchen

_"Does he know how to speak to mute people?" _Thought Naruto and Hinata in confusion

"Tyoko, I wanted to know what you think of ramen" asked Hinata. Tyoko just rolled her eyes and gave her a 'Didn't you already see me communicate to the ramen man and I already told him it was above average' look, although Naruto and Hinata didn't know what that look meant until Teuchi walked towards them and explained it to them

"Old man, how the hell do you tell that from her facial expression?" asked an intrigued Naruto

Tyoko gave Teuchi a 'tell them and you die' look. Teuchi nodded and went back to the kitchen quickly "Old man! I was talking to you!" yelled Naruto

Hinata also wanted to know how Teuchi was communicating with Tyoko so she used her 'cute, yet scary' voice "Ichiraku-san...please tell us how you understood Tyoko-kun"

Old man Ichiraku was sweating bullets. On one hand he was afraid of that four year old child since she gave him that look and on the other hand was sweet, gentle and scary Hyuga Hinata with her, tell me or else voice. There was only one thing Teuchi could do now and it was...

Kawarimi no jutsu!

Teuchi replaced himself with his 'emergency' log that is hidden in his underground safe bunker. Naruto, being the only non-serious person at the moment, started to laugh at Teuchi's escape plan

Tyoko and Hinata gave Naruto a 'shut up' look which he understood perfectly and complied, not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever they would've done to the poor old man

"So...should we leave? I mean the ramen is finished" said Naruto

Tyoko and Hinata nodded and walked off, leaving Naruto with the bill, which he paid off while mumbling something about hating to be a gentleman. The group of three then proceeded to walk towards Naruto's home

Once they reached it, Naruto said that he was tired and was going to sleep and that Hinata had to watch Tyoko till she fell asleep. Hinata agreed since Tyoko will be spending the night at Naruto's and who knows what the mysterious and mute child would do. Naruto then walked to his closet, got a coat and went to the couch to go to sleep and he used the coat as a cover

"So Tyoko-kun, what do you want to do before going to sleep" asked Hinata in her motherly voice

Tyoko gave her a 'Fuck off' look and walked towards the bedroom. Hinata understood the look very clearly since her sister, Hanabi, and cousin, Neji, gives her that look everyday. Hinata got angry and yelled "Hey get back here you brat!"

Tyoko gave her an 'I'm bored and sleepy' look then proceeded to walk to the bedroom

"Whatever" muttered Hinata as she left Naruto's house and went back home

**XXX - Next day - XXX**

Naruto was mad, really mad. Why you ask? Well he woke up today to find out that his room was rigged so that stink bombs, tar and feathers, paint, fish guts, rabid dogs and cats with razor sharp claws would shoot out from nowhere and hit him. How does he know this you ask? Well all those things attacked him all at once, causing him to be dirty, smelly, in pain and in need of serious revenge on whoever tried to prank him. He soon heard giggling and turned around to see none other than Tyoko, with an evil smirk and a look that says 'This will happen every night, believe it!'

Naruto was beyond mad, he was furious. Here he was, the prankster king, and he has been pranked, no, not just pranked but super pranked by a six year old girl. He would understand it if Hinata could prank him since she has three things going for her. One, she was a devious prankster. Two, she has the advantage of going into his house at night since he gave her a key and finally, she is an academy student who is studying to be a ninja. Now a six year old child with no stealth experience somehow managed to prank him

Tyoko gave him a 'I'm going to the bathroom so don't come in' look, but Naruto didn't understand her strange facial expressions, unlike the ramen chef who mysteriously disappeared yesterday using a ninja technique

_"Damn it, I need the combined efforts of me and Hinata to take care of this child, this devious little child" _Thought Naruto as he plotted a prank to attack the little girl with. Moments later, the girl got out and plopped on the couch. She then turned on the magical box everyone here calls the T.V. and started to watch a show about 10 male, teenage samurai living on a deserted island with 10 other teenage Kunoichi

"Yo, little female demon, get over here so I can head out and buy new clothes since you perfectly ruined my spare jacket" said Naruto as Tyoko gave him a 'sorry but I don't really care' look and went back to watching the show. Naruto fumed a bit until he went to his phone to call Hinata. As he picked up the phone, a nock was heard and he opened it to reveal a pissed off Sakura, with hair the colour of Uchiha Sasuke

"Umm...what do you want Sakura" said Naruto as he tried to hide his chuckle, but ultimately failed and burst out laughing

"I want to know why you would do this to me! I thought you liked me!" Screamed Sakura in anger

"Look, I didn't do this, but whoever did must be a genius!" said Naruto as he regained himself from his fit of laughter

"You did this to me! You even wrote 'Naruto was here!' on my forehead! That was really mean!" She then attempted to punch him but Naruto used Kawarimi no jutsu and replaced himself with his 'emergency' log

"Look, I didn't do this because I was taking care of that little demon" he said from behind her while pointing at Tyoko "So whoever did it was lying about me, and I would never do a prank on you since I know you would kill me" said Naruto nonchalantly as he walked back inside and locked his door

"DON'T LIE NARUTOOOO!" screamed Sakura as she bashed the door

He looked at Tyoko who gave him a 'I know something you don't' face

"You did that to her didn't you...and you used my hair colour change seal" he said, Tyoko nodded "Nice!" He then went for a high five in which Tyoko returned while wearing a turbo charged joy buzzer, electrocuting Naruto and causing his hair to burn to crisps

"E-e-evil l-little child" stuttered Naruto as he glared at the little girl

Tyoko yawned and went to the fridge to look for something to eat

Hinata woke up in her bed and went to brush her teeth. She wanted to avoid another spar with her father since she hated hiding her new jyuken style from him. Every time he would request a spar from her, she had to use the style of jyuken he wants since it would be considered treason against the clan if you would change the jyuken style. Hinata also wanted her style to be a secret until made chunin since that is when you are considered an important Konoha ninja, therefore the clan will have little to no say in what you can do to become powerful since the Hokage would overrule them, she also knows that the Hokage is a nice man and a friend of Naruto

As she went to take a bath, a servant knocked on her door "Hinata-sama, Your father has requested your presence now"

_"Ok, time to go to shy Hinata mode" _Thought Hinata jokingly as she stuttered an "I will be there" to the female servant _"He probably wants to berate me, or wants another one of those spars" _She thought as she headed towards her father's office and knocked on the door

"Come in" said the stern voice of Hiashi Hyuga

To be honest, Hinata hated her father. She hated him for ruining her young life, making her feel weak and alone, saying that she was a failure and allowing the council full reign over her life which meant getting regularly beaten if she lost a sparring match. She has been training in secret before she met Naruto but her confidence was still low and horrible compared to now. The reason Hinata has been training in secret was because she couldn't learn the Hyuga Jyuken style due to it being too stiff and unnatural for her, so she made her own style which she thought would flow perfectly with her instead of the original jyuken. This meant that if anyone of her clansmen saw her use that style, without the help of a Hokage, they would instantly brand her with the cage bird seal which would be a problem since one of her dreams was to remove the bird seal from the branch members and unite them with the main branch

"F-father, you a-asked for me" stuttered Hinata

The room she was in was her father's office which contained a picture of her mother, her sister, Hanabi, and her cousin, Neji. Each of those photos contained Hiashi in them, with a true smile, something he has never shown her

"Yes I have Hinata, you see, I am disappointed in your actions in not taking an initiative in using our clan's prized jyuken style, instead you would disappear in the morning and return late at night, that is why I want to have someone train you" said her father. He then pulled out a note and handed it to Hinata "Meet your new instructor at this place and at that specific time everyday"

"W-who is my instructor, f-father?" asked Hinata, her tone signifying that she was afraid, but in reality she was actually mad at two things. One is that she won't be able to skip these lessons with the trainer, and two, her father doesn't even care enough to return to her training

"Her name is Kurenai Yuhi" said Hiashi with a disgusted voice "She is a brand new jounin who needs to learn how to train others, that is why I offered you to her" _"That and it will get the Hyuga council to stop talking about making me train you"_

Hinata nodded and left Hiashi's office

_"Damn it, now I have less time to spend with Naru-kun...and he needs help with Tyoko-chan, well the girl doesn't seem that bad so he can at least take care of her in the morning while I go to my instructor, still I feel kinda mad that my father ditched me for Hanabi" _Thought Hinata as she walked towards the Konoha cafe, which was where she was suppose to meet her new teacher

Hinata noticed that the place is pretty much empty at early in the morning and there were only a few people there. She deduced that Kurenai is a female name, and if she is a jounin then she has a konoha headband. She scanned the area to find the only female ninja and headed towards her

"E-excuse me, a-are you Yuhi-san?" asked Hinata

"Why yes I am, and I suppose that you are Hinata Hyuga, correct?" asked Kurenai in a motherly tone _"She stutters a lot, what has Hiashi done to her?"_

"H-hai" replied Hinata _"There aren't many female jounin in Konoha, and this woman seems pretty nice, maybe she isn't as bad as father"_

"So for our first day, how about we talk about ourselves, I will start" the female jounin said "I am Kurenai Yuhi, things I like are my friends and blueberry muffins, things I dislike are perverts and people who think that women aren't as strong as men. My hobbies are training and making new genjutsu moves and my dream for the future is to become a jounin teacher and see my students become something great. Now how about you go?"

"M-my name is Hinata H-hyuga, I like m-my friends and cinnamon buns, I dislike p-people who j-judge others w-without knowing them. M-my dream f-for the f-future i-is to become a g-good heiress for my clan" said Hinata _"And to marry Naru-kun, but that is for me to know and for you to never find out hehehe"_

"Interesting. Now from what Hiashi told me, you aren't very adaptive to your Jyuken fighting style and that is the only reason I have to teach you, so if you don't mind, can you show me how you utilize Jyuken" said the lady

"O-of course K-kurenai-sensei" said Hinata shyly as she went into the rigid Jyuken style and started to attack the air

"Interesting, it seems that you barely use that style, what you need is for you to keep using this method until you adapt to it. Hinata, do you even try to train outside of fighting sessions with your father?" said Kurenai in a motherly voice

_"Damn it, how do I get out of this...If I say that I trained almost everyday, she would ask where, when, why I suck at this style and if I even try using it, of course Jounin are also able to detect the truth from others. Now if I say no then she would probably scold me and ask me what I do in my spare time...Damn it, where is Naruto when I need him" _Thought Hinata as a giant explosion appeared in Naruto's house which was a few blocks away

"Naru-kun!" gasped Hinata as she ran towards the explosion, totally forgetting about her new sensei

"Hinata!" screamed Kurenai as she followed her to Naruto's home _"So she spends time with the jinchuuriki instead of training, interesting" _

Hinata reached Naruto's home and used her spare key to enter. She looked inside to find a fully pink coloured Naruto, a pink room and an unscathed Tyoko

"Naru-kun! What happened!" asked Hinata in distraught. She was afraid that the villagers did something to him

"It's this brat! She used one of my experimental fuuinjutsu paint bombs! How the hell does a child like her know how to channel chakra into notes!" yelled Naruto angrily

Tyoko looked at Hinata and gave her a 'Well? What do you want?' look

"Tyoko! That is so uncalled for! Naru-kun here gave you a place to stay and you do this to him! Apologize now!" screamed Hinata to Tyoko who gave her a 'I don't want to be here and I am not apologizing to the blonde' look as she hopped of the couch and walked into Naruto's room and closed it

"Oh my Naru-kun, let me clean the room and you can take a shower" said Hinata as she went to grab a mop

"Thanks Hina-chan, although I need to talk to Tyoko about how she shouldn't mess with my experimental fuuinjutsu bag since it can be dangerous" said Naruto as he walked inside his room, still being pink

Kurenai, who was listening the whole time, was thinking about how Hinata was completely different when she was with Naruto _"So she hangs out with the village pariah, and both of them are taking care of what looks like an Inuzuka, why is that? Also the brat knows fuuinjutsu, interesting"_

_"Damn, Kurenai-sensei was listening on us when I had my outburst and how I interacted with Naruto...I am going to have to do something about it" _"K-kurenai-sensei" said Hinata "I-I a-apologize for running away, b-but my friend needed my help"

"I understand Hinata, I would run to help my friends if they are in need" said Kurenai _"Now she is stuttering again! What is with this girl, is she bipolar?"_ "I have a question for you Hinata" Hinata nodded "Why does your friend have an Inuzuka child in here?"

_"I have an idea! I am going to hit two birds with one stone" _"K-kiba-kun, my c-classmate, t-took photos of me a-and Naruto-kun, w-when we were together, and he t-threatened to show my f-father t-the pictures if N-naruto-kun and I don't a-agree on t-taking care of his c-cousin" said Hinata _"Hopefully she is a nice person and can understand why I don't want my family to know about Naru-kun"_

_"So her classmate basically blackmailed her into doing this, and she must really like the jinchuuriki if she is willing to spend time with him during her free time, which means I shouldn't report this to her father" _"Hinata, I am not going to tell your father about Naruto" Hinata looked up cheerfully "but you have to promise to train in your free time for at least one hour" said Kurenai

_"I already train for like 6 hours with Naru-kun here" _Thought Hinata bitterly but she nodded

"Alright Hina-chan, Tyoko-chan agreed on-hey! Who are you lady!" said Naruto as he instantly put on his mask of stupidity

"I am Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's new sensei" said the woman

"N-nice to meet you" said Naruto "Please promise not to tell Hiashi-san about me and Hinata hanging out" _"and dating"_

"I promise" said Kurenai with a smile _"These kids look so cute, hopefully they become a couple in the future, I mean Naruto here really needs someone in his life and Hinata needs someone with Naruto's enthusiasm to help her self esteem up"_

"Thanks Kurenai-san!" said Naruto as he sheepishly smiled "I have a question...I mean I want t-to spend more time with Hina-chan and Tyoko-chan is kinda hard to take care of, so um, c-can you be my sensei too and also allow me to bring Tyoko-chan as well?" _"I know that Kurenai can teach me genjutsu since she is a genjutsu specialist"_

"I don't see why not, just meet me in Konoha cafe, early in the morning, I am guessing you want to spend more time with Hinata today, am I correct?" said Kurenai, causing Hinata to activate her blush and Naruto to smile and say "Hell yeah! Hina-chan is the best!"

"Hinata, we shall train tomorrow, so for now, you can play with Naruto here and I will tell the other ninjas here that nothing happened" said the female jounin as she left Naruto's home

"Phew, that was close!" yelled Naruto as he closed the door "Look Hina-chan, I made a vacuum seal! Try it, it's safe"

Hinata grabbed the seal and activated it, causing the seal to suck the air. Hinata moved the seal near the paint and it instantly went inside the seal, causing the paper to get fatter

"Wow Naru-kun, you are getting better and better at fuuinjutsu!" said Hinata with a smile

"Yeah! After I found a fuuinjutsu book at the Hokage office, I managed to learn the basics and create some of my own seals like the paint bomb one, but it isn't that good yet since it makes the paper turn into a ball shape, anyways, why don't you hang out with Tyoko-chan until I finish taking a bath" said Naruto, who went inside the bathroom and turned on the shower

Hinata finished pretty quickly and went inside Naruto's bedroom to see Tyoko with a devilish smile

"Tyoko-chan, what you did to Naru-" Hinata was interrupted by a water bucket falling down on her face

Tyoko gave Hinata a 'hehehe' look and ran towards the door but Hinata stopped her with a slap on the face. Tyoko was about to cry but Hinata hugged her and said "Sorry Tyoko-chan, but you just made me so mad, I'm sorry"

Tyoko gave Hinata a 'sucker!' look and slapped a seal on Hinata. The seal turned bright orange until it made Hinata's skin look like an Oompa Loompa

Hinata's face turned bright red, due to anger (That's a first right?) and exploded at Tyoko "YOU ARE GOING TO BE SOOOO PRANKED! NARUTO GET OVER HERE AND BRING THE SCISSORS!"

Tyoko gave Hinata a 'sorry?' look in which Hinata responded with a 'you are sooo dead' look

"HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE GOING TO BE DESTROYED, NARUTO GET OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Hinata evilly

Naruto, scared as to why Hinata was yelling, was frantically looking for scissors. He heard Hinata laugh in such an evil way that it made him fear for his life. He finally found the scissors and ran towards his room, opening the door

_"Whaaa?" _Thought Naruto as he looked at an orange, fuming Hinata who smiled devilishly and took the scissors from his hands. Hinata walked towards Tyoko, snapping and unsnapping the scissors while laughing like a madwoman

"Any last words, Tyoko-kun?" said Hinata with a wicked witch laugh

Tyoko gave her a 'scissors? How is that suppose to scare me?' look

Hinata responded with a crackling laugh and the cutting of Tyoko's hair, causing it to look like a mohawk. Hinata then looked at Naruto and said "If you want to live, give me your hair colour change seal, I know you made one since I saw Sakura with raven coloured hair"

Naruto then quickly handed her the seal and watched Tyoko give Hinata a 'this is so not over' look as her hair turned from black to pink "There, now instead of Tyoko, we shall call you Sakura, after the banshee"

Tyoko gave Hinata a 'bipolar much?' look, in which Hinata returned with an evil smile "Now if you ever prank me again...let's just say it won't be pretty, for you hahahahahahahaha" laughed Hinata as she walked outside the door and looked at Naruto "Sorry to leave Naru-kun, but my father would probably want to see me about my new sensei, and I need to get my skin colour back to normal so see you tomorrow" She then gave him an air kiss. Hinata then henged into herself with normal skin

Naruto, who was terrified, replied with a mere nod and watched as Hinata walked away, slowly while humming a small tune

"See what you did there, you created a monster" said Naruto as he looked at Tyoko, who merely responded with a 'I am getting my revenge' look

"This is gonna be a looong week" muttered Naruto to himself as he went to his room to hide and lock away his seals

**XXX-Next on Kawarimi no jutsu-XXX**

_"Well, Hinata, I guess this is goodbye" said Tyoko with a devilish smile "But I must say that this little rivalry of ours was enjoyable while it lasted, and let me just say that you aren't the only one who was hiding their talents! MUHAHAHA I am going to defeat you one day Hinata!"_

_Tyoko's mother walked towards Hinata with a smile "Thank you for taking care of my Tyoko-chan here, I know she must have been a handful"_

_"I-it's alright Inuzuka-san, it's t-too bad that little Tyoko-chan is g-going to be homeschooled, I would've l-liked to see her a-at school with me" said Hinata with a shy smile_

_"Well Tyoko-chan here is pretty smart and her father says that she shouldn't let her talents go to waste" said Tyoko's mother as she took Tyoko back inside the clan compound_

_"Hopefully Naru-kun is alright" thought Hinata to herself_

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

_Naruto was looking at his apartment while pouting. The reason he was angry was because 3/4 of it was brutally scorched and it contained 5-6 rabid dogs, 12 poisonous snakes and to top it all off, his floor was completely frozen, causing people to slip on it when they enter_

_"Why me" he cried out loud "WHY!"_

**__Author's notes**

**I have read this amazing story that I want people to see, it is called the fire sage by Forsaken and Darklost. It is currently in progress and from what I read so far, it is great! I don't want to say too much about the story but it is seems to be Hinata centric and it contains NaruHina stuff and some great Sakura bashing!**

**Here is the URL: s/8611262/1/The-Fire-Sage**

**Hope you read it since it is an amazing story! First chapter may be a bit boring but it gets better later on**


End file.
